transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
Starscream is the Decepticon's second in command. Evil, ambitious, dangerous. Starscream is someone you don't wanna cross. He is the third most powerful decepticon and the sixth most powerful character in the series, He is completley immortal, thanks to his indestructible spark granted to him by the Matrix. However he is arguably more deadly as a jet, with all of the above, plus the ability of flight. Upon being reformatted by the Matrix, Starscreams power increased even more. His unusual powers are the only reason why Megatron over looks his treacherous schemes. Starscream's loyaltiess are not the best as he is completely willing to abandon his team mates for his own interests. Starscream is in some ways more dangerous then Megatron. His brother is Thundercracker who he gave a portion of his indestructible spark. He was also commander of his own team called the Seekers. He is likley also0 the brother of Skywarp. Strength: 7 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 10 Endurance: 10 Rank: 8 Courage: 9 Firepower: 8 Skill: 8 Total (Not including Rank): 61 Fiction ''Transformers: Origins'' :Voice Actor: OptimusSmyth (English) He is taken over by the Fallen. ''Transformers'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Starscream was Sent by Megatron to Capture Prowl Since his Skills were needed for the Team, Prowl Attacked And killed Thundercracker, Despite his death the Mission was a Sucess, But Starscream wanted to help him but Megatro ntold him to Leave him alone since he Dosent want Weaks in his Team Much Later The Decepticons Went to the Autobots HQ and they saw Mirage and Rodimus Guarding It and Megatron sent brawl to Kill them, Starscream Ask Megatron Why he Let Brawl Handle that, later Megatron tells Starscream to not let him lose, but when he is Defeated Starscream orders to the Decepticons to retreat Meanwhile all Decepticons (Expect Stasrcream) Are Disspoitned that they retreated and left Megatron Behind, Starscream then tells that it Dosent matters now and that he is now the Leader, Before he can Give his first Order Soudnwave Shows up, Soudnwave tells Starscream that Now that he is here , His Plasn have to wait and that they will Rescue Megatron and tells Stasrcream that he will Help, the Decepticons goes to rescue megatron Meanwhile Jazz was Driving when Starscream, Blackotu and Scorponok attacks and defeats Him, Later he along the cons captured bumblebee After the Decepticons Captured Bumblebee, Stasrcream Ask Soundwave what is his plan, Soudnwave tells him that he (Starscream) and Blackout will Distract the Autobots, WHile Dropkick leads a attack ot the Autobots HQ and He Bee frees Megatron, Starscream Wonders if Maybe the Autobots have Megs in theri HQ, But SOudnwave says no sicne prime is more smarter, The Decepticons Leaves to do their Missions Later Starscream and Balckout Found Optimus, ironhide and CLiffjumper, Ironhide Attacks Blackout, while Starscrema attacks ironhide and takes him to the Air, Ironhide Falls, But before Starscream can Kill him, Optimus attacks starscream, Prime Ask where Bee, But Starscream Refuses, Optimsu Blwos Stasrcream Leg off, Starscream then reveals Bumblebee is being used for free Megatron, Optimsu then SHots down Stasrcream, Ironhide Ask Prime if he kileld him, Priem says that Stasrcream is Not Dead, the 3 leaves Later Since His leg was Blown off Starscream Crawls For move and while he was crawling he found the Matrix and found out that it was Openeded, The Matrix Then Defended itself Against Starscream but it Caused Stasrcream to Upgrade in a More Powerful Mode, Later stasrcream SHows up and Blows Megatron Away, Stasrcream then tells Optimus that the Matrix is Now His! Till the end of times!, Ironhide Jazz and Optimus All FIght Starscream, Bumblebee then Takes off the Matrix from Starscream, Optimus Then puts the Matrix back to his CHest But Before he can Kill Starscream, the Decepticon Retreats For fight Another Day ''Transformers 2'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) He is blackmailed to join Megatron again. ''Transformers 3'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) He leaves Earth. ''Transformers'' 4 Stop Motion :Voice actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Starscream is revived by the Nexus and because of his Matrix-based spark, he can use the Nexus with the same power as the Matrix itself. He uses it to revive the Combaticons in their new reformatted looks. Trivia *Starscream is really supposed to have an indestructible spark, like in G1. *He revives the Combaticons like in G1. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Reformated Characters Category:Rouge Decepticons